


Death of a Bachelor

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You and Bucky are best friends, but could you be more?





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @buckmesideways22 Smut Writing Challenge on Tumblr. My Prompt was ‘Death of a Bachelor.’

 

“Okay, you win,” Bucky grumbled, tossing the cards in his hand on the table. He trailed his hand along your back and across your shoulders as he rose to his feet to grab another beer. He snatched one from the fridge and twisted off the top, his lips wrapping around the bottle and sucking down a long swallow. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from him. 

“Your deal, Y/N.” He gestured to you and then the stack of cards Steve had just set in front of you.

You laughed and took a sip from your own beer bottle. “What’s the matter, James? Sore loser?” You sang the last word and held your hand to your forehead, your fingers forming the letter “L”.

Bucky stalked across the room and leaned over the table, his hands flat on the formica top, his face inches from yours, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter. “Maybe I’m letting you win, so you won’t feel like a loser.”

“Let’s see,” you whispered. You snatched the cards off the table and shuffled them. “I have no problem taking more of your money.”

Bucky slipped into the seat next to Steve, a grin on his face. Steve leaned over and whispered something in his best friend’s ear, prompting Bucky to shake his head, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye. You shook your head and smiled to yourself. Boys and their secrets.

You played several more hands of cards, going until well after midnight which was when both Sam and Clint called it a night, then Nat bowed out, and finally Maria started tugging on Steve’s arm, muttering about needing to get some sleep. By that time, Bucky was broke and you’d had one too many drinks, not enough to make you drunk, but enough that you were feeling pretty tipsy. You pushed yourself to your feet, kissed Bucky on the cheek, said good night to Steve and Maria, then you stumbled down the hall to your room.

You yanked off your sweater, toed off your Converse, and fell to the bed. You wanted to sleep, but your stomach was growling, insisting on food. You realized that you hadn’t eaten in hours and if you didn’t get up and eat, you’d wake up with a hangover and starving. With a heavy sigh, you pushed yourself off the bed and padded silently down the hallway, catching a glimpse of Maria entering her and Steve’s shared quarters just as you turned the corner. You were standing outside the common room you’d just left when you heard Steve say your name. You stopped outside the door, hidden in the shadows, waiting to hear what Steve and Bucky were talking about.

“Y/N’s one of my best friends, Steve,” Bucky said. “My  _ platonic _  best friend. There is nothing between us.”

“Okay, Buck,” Steve chuckled. “Who are trying to convince? Me or yourself?”

“I’m not trying to convince anybody, Steve,” the super soldier muttered. “Y/N and I are friends, nothing more. I’m the perpetual bachelor around here, remember? She doesn’t want any kind of relationship with me, so I can guarantee I’ll be the perpetual bachelor on the team for a long time.”

You leaned against the wall and closed your eyes, though what you really wanted to do was bang your head against the bricks. You were friends with Bucky and did consider him one of your closest friends, if not your best friend, but you wanted so much more than that. You’d been pining after Bucky for months, but you’d resigned yourself to the fact that there would never be anything more than friendship between the two of you. Actually hearing the words come out of his mouth hurt more than you thought it would.

“Yeah, well, I think you two like each other way more than people who are just friends like each other,” Steve said. “You two are the strangest best friends I’ve ever seen. You’re always touching each other, hugging and kissing. Shit, she sits on your lap all the time, her arms around your neck. You fall asleep in each other’s beds all the time -”

“We’re just watching TV,” Bucky interjected.

“But that’s not the way best friends act, that’s the way two people who are falling in love act. What I can’t figure out is why neither of you will admit it.” Steve paused, most likely waiting for another protest from Bucky, who was surprisingly silent. “I wish you guys would get together. I’ve never met two people more perfect for each other than you two. Maybe it’s time for you to give up being a bachelor and admit how you feel about her.”

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor sent you scurrying back down the hall to your room. You closed the door quietly, all thoughts of food gone as you replayed the super soldiers’ conversation in your head. You changed out of your jeans and tank top into a pair of pajama pants and an old shirt, shaking your head at the irony as you realized it was a shirt you’d stolen out of Bucky’s room.

“Stupid Steve,” you muttered, irritated that Captain America could so easily see your feelings for Bucky, but the Winter Soldier couldn’t.

You crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up around your chin. You couldn’t stop thinking about the things Steve had been saying. Deep down, you knew he was right - you and Bucky didn’t act like best friends, you acted like two people in love. The two of you were constantly touching each other, he’d put his hand on the back of your chair and rub your shoulder while you were on the quinjet, you’d hold his hand when you walked, there were kisses good night, and hugs in the morning, and cuddling together in your room, or watching TV in his. About the only thing the two of you hadn’t done was have sex. Or admit how you felt about each other. Not that Bucky, the perpetual bachelor, had anything to admit. He’d made it pretty clear that he didn’t want anything more than friendship from you.

You laid in bed, tossing and turning for almost two hours, listening to the compound quieting down for the night. When you were sure everyone - especially Bucky - was in bed, therefore, keeping you from running into them, you slipped out of your room and made your way to the kitchen in the common room. You grabbed a bottle of water and something for the headache you could feel forming behind your eyes, then you poured yourself a bowl of cereal. You stood at the counter, staring out the window at the expansive grounds.

Maybe it was time to cool things off with Bucky, drop some subtle hints that all the touchy-feely stuff needed to stop. For Bucky, it was second nature, but for you, it was just a constant reminder of the fact that you were in love with him, but he only thought of you as a friend. Decision made, you finished your cereal and rinsed your bowl out in the sink. You were drying your hands off when you felt a hand on your back and a stubbled face pressed a kiss to your cheek.

“Hey, Y/N,” Bucky murmured in your ear. “What are you doing up?”

Your immediate reaction was to step into Bucky’s arms let him hold you, but, remembering your earlier resolve, you stepped back instead, putting some distance between the two of you. Bucky looked confused, maybe even hurt, the easy smile on his face faltering, but he didn’t say anything.

“I was getting something to eat,” you explained. “You know, try to keep the hangover away. You?”

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. “Water,” he replied, pointing at the bottle. “Hey, since you’re up, do you want to come watch a movie with me? I can’t sleep.”

“No, I don’t think so,” you muttered, trying to push past him. “Night, Bucky.”

He grabbed your arm as you tried to slip by him, stopping you. He pushed you against the counter, his hands on either side of you, trapping you between his arms.

“What is wrong?” he asked. “And don’t say nothing.”

Bucky knew you too well, you couldn’t hide anything from him. “Fine,” you sighed. “I overheard you and Steve talking earlier.”

“You overheard us talking about you? And us?” he said quietly.

“Yes,” you nodded. “He’s right, too.” You dragged in a deep breath and blurted out what had been on your mind for the last couple of hours. “We do act like we’re more than friends. But since you don’t want anything more than friendship, I think it would be a good idea if we stopped all the touching and hugging and kissing and stuff.”

Bucky’s blue eyes flashed in anger. “Who says I don’t want more than that?” he snarled.

“You said it,” you shot back.

“No, I didn’t,” Bucky argued.

“Yes, you did,” you said firmly. “I heard you. You said, and I quote, ‘She doesn’t want any kind of relationship with me, so I can guarantee I’ll be the perpetual bachelor around here for a long time.’ That’s what you said.” You crossed your arms and glared at Bucky.

“I said, ‘she doesn’t want any kind of relationship with me’ didn’t I?” he asked.

“What?” you snapped. This conversation was rapidly pissing you off.

Bucky was obviously getting irritated as well. He blew out an exasperated breath and stared at the ceiling for several seconds, his vibranium hand opening and closing repeatedly. “I never said I didn’t want more,” he explained. I only said  _ you  _ didn’t want any kind of relationship with me.”

You quickly replayed the entire conversation between Steve and Bucky in your head, your eyes widening as you realized his exact words. You felt a blush creeping up your cheeks.

“I can’t sleep because I can’t stop thinking about what Steve said,” Bucky murmured, his forehead resting against yours, his breath warm on your face. “And he’s right.”

“He is?” you whispered.

“Yes,” Bucky said, moving closer to you. “We do act like two people in love and we are perfect for each other. And maybe I don’t want to be the perpetual bachelor anymore.”

You nodded, unable to speak. Bucky cupped your cheek and his lips brushed over yours, so gentle, you barely felt it.

“Was I wrong?” he asked. “Do you want a relationship with me?”

“Y-yes,” you stammered.

Strong arms wrapped around your waist and then Bucky’s mouth was on yours, kissing you in a way that friends did not kiss. You sighed and leaned into him, returning the kiss with the same fervor he was showing. He pulled you toward the common room door and pushed you down the hallway, finally stopping in front of his bedroom door. He stepped over the threshold, your hand in his, tugging gently, encouraging you to follow.

“Wait,” you mumbled, pulling your hand out of Bucky’s and taking a step back.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Once I go in there, once we do what we’re gonna do, our friendship is over,” you replied. “You know that, right?”

“Of course I do,” Bucky said. “So, if you don’t want this, I understand. We’ll stay friends, forget the fact that there might be something more between the two of us. We’ll forget everything.” He grabbed your hand and squeezed gently. “We’ll forget all of it.” He looked at your intertwined fingers, studying them closely, not making eye contact as he spoke, his voice low and thick. “But if you come in here with me, let me make love to you, I think we could have so much more, we could be so much more.” He kissed the corner of your mouth. “I’ll leave the decision up to you, doll.”

You hesitated, the pros and cons of being with Bucky rushing through your head. In reality, none of that mattered. You were in love with Bucky and there was nothing you wanted more than him. The rest would work itself out.

Decision made, you threw your arms around Bucky and pushed him into his room, startling him. He chuckled and hugged you close, yanking you further into the room so he could kick his door shut. By the time you reached his bed on the other side of the room, you were both completely naked. Bucky lowered you to the bed, one arm around your waist, his metal hand caressing your breast, his lips at your throat.

You ran your hands over Bucky’s body, a sigh escaping you as you touched him in all of the places you’d only imagined touching him. You slid your hands down his waist, drawing a hiss from him as your fingers slipped over his burgeoning erection. You stroked him, sliding your hand down his length, fondling the sensitive sac beneath his cock.

“Jesus, doll, you’re killing me,” he groaned. He caught your lips in his and kissed you, hard, his tongue shoving past your lips, swiping over your teeth, exploring your mouth as he thrust into your hand. Bucky ran his fingers over your breast, lightly flicking the nipple bringing the hard nub to attention. He moved down your stomach, his metal hand surprisingly warm on your sensitive skin. His fingers danced over your clit, then down your full lips, caressing them slowly until you were writhing beneath him. He broke off the kiss, sucking at your neck and shoulders before taking your breast in his mouth, suckling gently at your hard nipple. His fingers eased into you, slowly, teasing you.

You moaned, your back arching as you held his head to your breast and his fingers explored you. You continued touching him, stroking his cock, matching the rhythm he was setting, loving the feel of him in your hand.

Bucky’s lips were on your ear, his voice thick with desire. “I want you, doll,” he whispered. “I need to be inside of you. I need to feel you wrapped around me.”

Heat shot through you at Bucky’s words, sending delicious tingles into your nerve endings. You nodded, pulling his lips to yours.

“Yes,” you murmured against his mouth. “Please, Bucky.” You kissed him, just a brush of your lips against his.

Bucky entered you slowly, taking his time, giving you a chance to adjust to his substantial size, sighing as he settled into you, filling you completely. The two of you moved together, falling into an easy rhythm, your bodies so comfortable with each other, already so familiar with each other, that it was as if you’d been together forever. Bucky’s hands moved over every inch of you, burning your skin with every touch. He wrapped his hand around the back of your neck, his forehead resting against yours as he thrust into you, his blue eyes staring into yours.

“God, baby, you’re so tight,” he moaned. “You feel so good.” He thrust harder, his hips moving faster and faster, hitting your sweet spot with every move.

You wrapped your legs around his thighs, pulling him deep into you, your hips snapping up to meet his, moaning as the coil deep in the pit of your stomach tightened. Your breath hitched in your throat, your heart raced, and heat exploded through your body as a rush of emotions flooded you, the orgasm taking over your entire body. Your nails dug into Bucky’s back as he slammed into you, his body tensing as he came with a loud groan of your name.

Bucky kissed you, balanced on his forearms, your head cupped between his hands. You ran your hands up and down his back, your fingers tracing his scars as he explored your mouth with his tongue. Kissing him like this was amazing, even better than you had thought it would be. The chaste kisses you’d shared with him over the last few months were nothing compared to kissing him now.

“Mmm,” you hummed when he finally slid off of you to lie by your side, his fingers intertwined with yours.

“So, are we good?” he murmured, a worried smile on his face.

You nodded, giggling quietly. “We are.” You brushed your fingers over the stubble on his cheeks. You were afraid to ask the question you knew you needed to ask. “Does this mean what I hope it means?”

“Death of a bachelor,” Bucky grinned, squeezing your fingers.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be handing the perpetual bachelor mantle over to Sam or Clint,” he said. “I think I’m permanently off the market.”

You blushed and buried your face against his shoulder. “Guess that means we’re official?”

He brushed your hair off of your face and pressed a kiss to your temple. “Yes, we are officially a couple.” He chuckled low in the back of his throat. “I can’t wait to hear Steve say ‘I told you so’ when he finds out.”


End file.
